


Life Water

by mamodewberry



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makoto the Tease, Post-Series, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/pseuds/mamodewberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Water alleviated most things in Haru’s life. It cleaned his hair and his skin. It soothed his aching muscles. Being engulfed in its embraced, its very presence, calmed his mind and soul.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Makoto provided these same comforts. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Water

**Author's Note:**

> Another collaboration with Rowchan! You can see the accompanying artwork [HERE](https://twitter.com/_RowChan/status/748577602605023232).
> 
> This was an unused, thus adapted, intimate fluff bit I didn't get to use in [Wait for Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5126576/chapters/11795408) that I still wanted to write and Row was more than happy with this idea. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Haru!

Water alleviated most things in Haru’s life. It cleaned his hair and his skin. It soothed his aching muscles. Being engulfed in its embraced, its very presence, calmed his mind and soul. 

Makoto provided these same comforts. 

Water lost warmth after a time. If disturbed too much, it would not hold him steady in the turbulence of life.

Makoto remedied these.

And that was why Haru was left restless of recent - what balanced his life was absent. Their career paths had taken priority in their daily lives and it left little time for the other. 

Swimming season was in full swing and Haru was up and out the door before Makoto was awake enough for more than a lazy goodbye kiss. Haru would then come home to an empty apartment. Hours later, Makoto would slump through the door, tired and sore from his new regimen, more assignments for his first aid certification and general education.  

Weekends would have been a reprieve if Makoto hadn’t taken a part-time job at the community recreation center teaching youth to swim. 

It was nearing a month since they had properly spent time together. They’d thought living together would allow them to see each other more and busy schedules were trying to prove them wrong. 

Maybe after the summer when swimming was over and the large brunt of Makoto’s firefighter training tapered they’d be able to go back to what they had last year before Makoto changed his schooling plans. 

Until then, Haru had to will the water to give him relief when Makoto could not. 

The bathtub in their apartment was shallow compared to the one Haru left in Iwatobi. He’d likely never get used to it, but he tried his best to be tolerable. More so when Makoto would join him. 

He wasn’t doing a good job of allowing _the water_ to calm him. 

With one last submersion of his head, he extracted himself from the bathtub and grabbed for a towel to pat his skin dry. He considered the jammers on the floor and decided they needed to be laundered and opted to tying the towel around his waist and draped another towel over his wet hair. 

Haru’s journey from the bathroom to the bedroom came to halt when Makoto’s broad back at the kitchen table greeted him. He blinked, verifying that he wasn’t imagining him there in his longing. The apparition remained. 

Just as he was about to test if the figure would respond to his voice, Makoto turned in the chair, arm resting on the backrest, glasses adorning his face - had he been studying in wait? A smile, eyes crinkling in that way that was Makoto’s alone. And then green was darkening into a silent, playful beckon, calling. Also something only he was capable of.

Haru felt the pull in his core like gravity. This had to be real - the Makoto of his dreams didn’t have this kind of force. He padded towards him and walked into his waiting arms, having pivoted in the chair. Makoto’s head came to Haru’s chest, arms easily wrapping around the smaller man’s body, secure, though loose enough to break if he wished to escape. He didn’t. This Makoto was solid.

Tawny hair tickled pale and rosey, fresh skin as Makoto pressed into Haru, breathing him in. Makoto’s lips pulled tighter to kiss between Haru’s defined chest. 

Haru drew a sharp breath when Makoto descended his body, thick fingers sliding down the expanse of his back, his own body bending forward to reach the intended target. He braced himself for that sinful mouth to touch him, instead he was met with Makoto’s thumbs grazing his navel, his other fingers cupping his sides. He couldn’t trust him to leave it at that. 

Gently Makoto drew circles and blew a stream of air.

Haru shivered and tensed, hands clenching the towel at his waist. The tiniest sensations to his stomach always caused his walls to crumble. There weren’t many walls when it was the two of them alone, but this wall was one only Makoto had a doorway through. Makoto knew all of his weaknesses, and this one in particular he was powerless.

It wasn’t long before what Haru had been originally expecting, happened - Makoto leaned closer and kissed his abdomen. Immediately his muscles contracted, hands shooting up to Makoto’s broad shoulders. 

Green flickered up at him for a moment, a puff of hot air from his nose in a triumphant snicker and then he was continuing his assault on Haru’s sensitive middle. 

Goosebumps formed from Haru’s core all the way up his arms, ignoring the warmth his body should still have from his shower, as the movements of Makoto’s lips alternated in pressure and length. 

A tilt of his head and Makoto was kissing along and in between the ridges of abdominal muscles, dipping into his belly button. Slow and lingering. Quick and breathy. Tasting and teasing. 

Haru’s eyelids grew heavy at the steadying rhythm, letting himself go with the pleasure, until Makoto’s hands that anchored his sides moved lower to his rear. 

Easily Makoto’s hands cupped a cheek each over the towel, gradually squeezing, causing Haru to raise on his toes with a moan. He continued the action, timing his lips and fingers together, moving with Haru’s involuntary reactions. Soon callused hands were searching for an opening and were sliding onto bare skin beneath the towel. 

The skin on skin contact, those strong fingers massaging his backside and outer thighs, occasionally reaching around further inward, those lips that hadn’t stopped for longer than a second at a time to breathe or rewet; it was all too much. With shaky knees, Haru pried his fingers from Makoto’s shirt and placed them in his hair instead. “Makoto… can’t stand.”

The urgency, the helplessness, was read, and Makoto ceased his affections to cross his arms under his love, swooping him up in a seat he’d created, towel from Haru’s head falling to the floor. 

Haru didn’t have to worry about being dropped. The physical training Makoto had to go through at the firehouse built upon the muscles he had in high school, cutting him more into a greek sculpture. He always had ridiculous strength, often his stature intimidating others (until they became disarmed by his warm smile), and as time went on, he’d gotten stronger. 

The smaller man could be afraid of the hard and corded muscles that supported him, how he had no doubt they could break him with enough force if Makoto weren’t Makoto. And that was why he wasn’t afraid - Makoto _was_ Makoto and he controlled that strength and used it to be the gentlest person. Knowing what his love was capable of and would rather pet kittens or cuddle with him. It was endearing as well as arousing. 

Sheets rustled as Makoto laid Haru on his back on the bed, towel managing to stay tied around his waist. 

Crossing his arms, Makoto hooked his fingers on the edges of his shirt to cast it aside with such a smooth motion it would make Haru’s high school days of stripping, jealous. 

Haru was too distracted by his boyfriend’s beautiful anatomy to address he wasn’t the only one hot and bothered here. His eyes traveled back up to his face and swallowed thickly when he realized Makoto was _still_ wearing his glasses. Suddenly he became very aware of how much he was straining against the towel.

It did not go unnoticed by Makoto’s eyes, however. He crawled onto the bed and straddled Haru’s lower half on his knees and lightly brushed his covered erection with a hand, smiling at the hiss Haru made. He wasn’t done with him, yet. 

Generally speaking Haru wasn’t a patient person, but he tried when it came to moments like these. He wanted the pleasure to last just as long as Makoto did. While it was common knowledge in their relationship that his stomach was an erogenous area, never had it been ravished quite like this and his lower regions were aching for relief. 

Lowering onto his elbows, Makoto returned his mouth to Haru’s middle, and Haru’s hands to Makoto’s hair. It wasn’t long before Makoto changed things up and was then sliding his hands up Haru’s body to his chest. At first he spread his fingers out, palming his front, feeling the rise and fall of his breast in each pant, and then his thumbs found Haru’s pert nipples and rubbed them.

Groaning, Haru gripped Makoto’s hair and bucked into his throat. He wanted to apologize - that couldn’t have felt good in Makoto’s proximity - but Makoto was _laughing_ and adjusting his glasses back up his nose, so instead Haru pursed his lips and clung to the sheets with his toes and steeled his legs so Makoto could continue his ministrations. _Clearly_ he was having a good time!

Makoto dutifully carried on. Slow and lingering. Quick and breathy. Thumbs barely brushing to rubbing.

It was torture. It was bliss.

Haru wasn’t sure how much more he could take and was almost certain he could release like this given the familiar heat and urgency that coiled in his belly and the tightness throughout his whole body. If he were to thrust up one or two times - the friction and texture of the towel against Makoto - would that be the end? 

Maybe Makoto didn’t want to find out, or rather, had something else in mind, as his right hand retreated from Haru’s chest and was inside the towel, trailing up Haru’s leg.

Was he- 

Yes; he was going to simultaneously tease a nipple, kiss his stomach, and jerk him off at once. When did Makoto get so adventurous?

Before Haru could wonder if their month “apart” had caused Makoto to ponder adding to his foreplay repertoire during school or work hours, the stimulation seized him. The pressure was just as light and gentle on his shaft as it had elsewhere, yet he came as hard as he would if he were penetrated.   

When Haru returned to Earth, he was greeted with a kiss to his dazed mouth. 

“I’ve missed you, Haru. So much.”

The words didn’t need to be spoken, it was evident in the heat of the moment, but hearing it caused Haru’s face to gain additional flush.

“Next semester will be better. I promise - I just rearranged some classes. Until then, can we meet more often?”

“Like you need to ask,” Haru breathed. He then touched Makoto’s cheek, in which he rubbed against his palm. “I’m returning the favor next time.”


End file.
